


The World Through Your Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Logan was born blind, and wishes he could experience the world the way his boyfriend Patton does. Said boyfriend wants to help.





	The World Through Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this little drabble was supposed to be day 1 of a month-long writing challenge, but my friend and I only ended up getting 2 of the days done, so I'm just posting it on its own so it can stop cluttering up my phone's notes. Hope you enjoy!

It was a crisp Autumn day. There was a slight chill in the air, signifying that it was time for layers. The leaves on the trees were changing colour and falling to the ground, creating a colourful path. There were people playing in the park and taking strolls, clutching hot drinks.   
Of course, Logan had no idea what it looked like due to the fact that he was blind.  
He had been born this way, so he didn't exactly 'miss' it as such... But when he heard Patton's sweet voice rambling about how lovely the colours were and how adorable all the children looked when rosy-cheeked from the cold, he often felt a tug of longing at his heart, wishing only that he could see the smile on his boyfriend's face...  
" Logan, sweetie?" His partner's voice cut through his thoughts. "Are you ok? You seem kinda sad and I can't have that!"  
Logan cleared his throat.  
"Yes, I'm fine Patton. I was simply thinking about the fact that I cannot see you - or anything around me for that matter."  
"Oh... Oh, yeah..." Patton became uncharacteristically sombre for a moment, lost in thought. He couldn't imagine not being able to experience the world like this...  
Gazing around, he tried to think of a way to cheer his boyfriend up. Suddenly he perked up again!   
"Oh, I have an idea Loganberry!"  
Logan scoffed affectionately at the long-standing nickname.  
"What is your idea, Patton?"  
"What if I explain all the different seasons to you?"  
"That sounds... Fascinating. I think I would greatly enjoy that..." Logan smiled almost shyly, that was one of the kindest things anyone had offered to do for him...  
Patton practically jumped up and down in excitement!  
"Ok then, let's get started!"  
He ran around eagerly, gathering everything that made him think of autumn - crunchy leaves, a hot drink, everything!  
He pressed the leaf into his boyfriend's hands and placed the others aside for later.  
Logan ran his fingers across the rough texture, enjoying the interesting sensory experience.  
Patton began his explanation:  
"Autumn is the time of year where everything just seems calmer somehow. All the leaves on the trees are turning to reds and golds, and when the wind catches them, they fall to the ground like confetti. The people around are dressed in mostly cool colours like browns and whites to compliment the leaves. When you walk into a coffee shop it's full of people with smiles on their faces buying their favourite seasonal drinks while discussing their plans for Halloween. And Halloween is the thing that sets it all off. There are little kids everywhere with the biggest smiles on their faces, dressed in different costumes, laughing with so much light and hyperness in their eyes!"  
He paused with his examination for a minute.   
"How's this so far?"  
"Keep... Keep going..." Logan's eyes were filled with tears as he listened to the beautiful words, his imagination conjuring up all sorts of images...  
Patton smiled fondly at the look on his loved one's face.  
"Well, now we move on to winter, and I know this is your favourite season, sweetie, so I'll go into extra detail!"  
Logan sighed happily as he tried to find the hand of his love.   
"That would be deeply appreciated, Patton."  
Patton paused for a minute, trying to think.  
"Well, winter is the time of year when - if we're lucky - the snow and frost comes! And when that happens it looks like something straight out of a storybook!"  
He grinned and nudged his lover. "Like those fairy tales I know you secretly love to listen to!"  
Logan turned a shade of red to rival those of the leaves.  
"Just carry on with the explanation, would you?"  
Patton laughed at him.  
"Ok, here we go: The frost covers the plants so delicately they look like they might break at any minute! And when the freshly fallen snow hits the ground, it looks so magical, and afterwards, it all looks so peaceful. So undisturbed."  
"Magical... Logan repeated softly, listening in wonder...  
"And now it's time to move onto the warmer seasons!" Patton shouted happily, causing some people to give him a strange look which he just brushed off. "Summer and spring!"  
Logan looked almost excited himself by this point!  
"Spring is the time of new life when there are baby birds and ducklings and squirrels everywhere! It's still cold, but pleasantly so, and each little rain shower is short and quickly melts away under a strengthening sun. Cherry blossom petals paint the pavements a gorgeous shade of pink, filling everything with colour in a way that only spring can do..."  
Logan sighed happily, swept away by his lover's words.  
"And as for summer!" Patton carried on eagerly, clearly excited to explain his second-favourite season. "Summer is when the sun comes out properly! Summer is sunscreen and vacations and spending all day in the garden, lying on the grass and watching the world shift and ripple slightly as you look at things through the heatwaves. It's days out to theme parks and the beach and shopping, it's long days and bright nights, everything lit up by the sun with no need for artificial lights until well after midnight. Everyone always has a smile as the heat allows them to show a little more skin, switching jeans and hoodies for t-shirts and shorts - even our dear Virgil can be persuaded to let his skin become a little sun-kissed, though you have to watch him closely, he has sensitive skin so sunburn makes him cry. Summer is filled with the best junk food too, ice cream and slushies and popsicles all day without anyone to tell you it's too much! And lastly, summer is the best time for stargazing, as the sun finally sets and you can lie in the fading warmth and watch as the stars sparkle into life... Preferably with someone you love by your side..."  
Silence fell over the two for a minute until Patton heard a strange sniffling sound. He turned to Logan and was shocked to see tears in his eyes.   
" Why are you crying, my love? Did you not enjoy the explanations?" Patton questioned.  
Logan didn't give a verbal response. His hand slowly traced up Patton's face, his thumb brushing across soft lips, then Logan pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss full of love and affection, determined to give back everything Patton had given him in that moment...


End file.
